A pink, glittery morning
by Craving.for.Icecream
Summary: A normal morning in the life of Alfred and Arthur. Well, mostly normal. USUK


My first fanfiction ever. It was just an idea that popped into my mind.

Axis Power Hetalia is by Hidekaz Himaruya and not by me

* * *

**A pink, glittery morning**

Warm. I felt warm. Warm and comfy. I open my eyes to see the sunlight streaming trough the curtains onto the bed I was lying in. As I try to move my arms I notice that I can't. Looking down I see a mop of hair lying on my chest. Attached to it is a naked body clinging to me. _Ah, so that's the reason why it's so warm_. I recognize the body to be that of my lover. Arthur Kirkland. Aka England, or United Kingdom, Britain or Artie. Though, the last one is my personal nickname for him.

I gently ease out of his embrace, trying not to wake him, so I can stand up and shower and then prepare breakfast before he goes into the kitchen. As much as I love him, I really don't want to die of food poisoning.

"mmh...Alfred?" Arthur mumbles just as I sit up. I look down to see him slowly opening his eyes and rub them tiredly.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. Just go to sleep again." I tell him as I give him a quick kiss and then stand up to pull on my pants which are lying on the floor.

"It's alright. Now that I am awake I might as well stand up and prepare breakfast and some tea." He sits up and stretches. Then he takes a look at me and shakes his head. Looking at me again he then looks around the room and seems to be staring at the walls and the closet. He looks at me again and snickers. Puzzled I stare at him. _What the hell?_

"Arthur? Are you alright? Is there something on my face?" I wipe at my face and then look at my hand to see nothing.

He shakes his head. "No, not your face." He snickers again.

I look down at my body but don't notice anything weird. Then I touch my hair and the back of my head. Then bring my hand before my eyes just to see my hand and nothing else. _Weird_.

"Well, whatever. I just go down and make breakfast." I can't risk him going down to make it while I shower so I plan to shower after breakfast. I scratch my cheek and look at Arthur again just to see that he doubled over in a laughing fit. Shaking my head I turn around and go downstairs to Arthur's kitchen still hearing his laughter.

* * *

I wake up to somehing or someone moving just beside me. I open my eyes to see a figure sitting beside me on my bed.

"mmh...Alfred?" I mumble as I recognize him as my lover Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America.

I rub my eyes as he tells me that he didn't want to wake me and that I should just go to sleep again. He gives me a kiss and then stands up to pull on trousers.

"It's alright. Now that I am awake I might as well stand up and prepare breakfast and some tea." I sit up and stretch and then look at him again. Then I shake my head and look at him again. _What the...is that pink goo? _I look around the room at the walls and the dresser just to see that everything is dripping with pink, glittery goo.

I look at Alfred again to see that he has some if it on his head as well as a big, pink smiley on his chest. I snicker.

"Arthur? Are you alright? Is there something on my face?" He wipes at his face to see if there is something on it.

I shake my head. "No, not your face." I snicker again. He looks his body up and down, not noticing the goo and then touches his hair to see if there is something on it. Having already realized that he can't see it, I try to suppress a snicker as he gets his hand full of the pink stuff.

"Well, whatever. I just go down and make breakfast." He says as he scratches his cheek and therefore smearing it across his cheek. It's too much. I double over laughing. _Oh god_.

He leaves the room and I laugh out loud. I breath a few deep breaths to calm down and then look myself up and down to see that I am full of the goo as well. I wipe my hand trough my hair making a face as I feel it squish beneath my fingers. _Urgh, I need a shower_.

I go into the bathroom to shower and when I return ( finally free of the pink, glittery goo) I see a few of my fae friends in my bedroom giggling among themselves. I sigh.

"So it was you. I should have known." I sit down on my bed and look at the three fae. "But as humorous it is to see America covered in pink, glittery goo it is going to be a lot of work trying to scrub it of my walls. So if you would be so kind to remove it I would be really grateful." I see them discuss it and then they turn to me and nod. I smile at them and say my thanks and then leave the room to go downstairs to my still pink, glittery lover.

As I enter the kitchen and walk over to Alfred and give him a kiss I think of ways to coax him into showering together with me after breakfast. Just to help him get rid of the goo he can't see for himself of course. _Yeah, and maybe for some loving in the shower_.

* * *

Review please? Tell me what you think :)


End file.
